endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectacled Caiman
The Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) is the only species of caiman that appears in either of the ''Endless Ocean'' games. This creature only appears in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. In-Game Description "Its name comes from the ridges between its eyes that makes it look as if it's wearing glasses. It lays several dozen eggs at a time in a single nest, and the mother stays nearby to look after the hatched young." Crocs "Hatchlings give out a high-pitched cry as soon as they break out of their eggs. When the mother hears them, she runs to the nest and digs to help them get out. If the hatchlings cry out when threatened by a predator, their mother will come to their defence immediately and fight ferociously. Not only will other spectacled caiman nearby react in the same way, but even different species have been known to help protect the young." Location Spectacled Caimans can be found all throughout the middle section of the Cortica River Midstream, from Perilous Waters to the Western Sandbank. Some of these like to lounge about on top of the Western Sandbank rather than in the waters around it. Behavior The ones in the river swim around slowly, patrolling the areas around the two islands that sit in the Midstream. These ones often have young accompanying them, and may behave aggressively because of this; however, they can be calmed with the Pulsar. The ones on-shore are not aggressive. The player can obtain this creature's trivia information by offering any specimen some food. Notes *The Caimans only appear on-shore on the Western Sandbank. The other island is occupied by giant otters. *There is one particularly large and angry spectacled caiman, purportedly nicknamed "Snappy", who makes an appearance somewhat late into the main storyline of Endless Ocean: Blue World. *There is a specific, non-aggressive member of this species surrounded by legend - King Gigide. He only appears when the player finds an item called the Caiman Relic. Real-Life Information *Other common names for this creature include speckled caiman, white caiman or common caiman. The latter of these comes from the species' remarkable adaptability to a wide range of environments (including both salt and fresh water), which makes it the most common of all crocodilian species, not just caimans. *While the spectacled caiman's current scientific name is Caiman crocodilius, it was once classified as Caiman sclerops. Reportedly, some scientists in the field still prefer to use C. sclerops when referring to it due to the fact that using "crocodilius" to refer to a species of caiman (rather than a species of crocodile) might end up being confusing. *The spectacled caiman, in real life, has four subspecies; these are never distinguished in-game. ** C. c. crocodilus, the standard spectacled caiman; This species is what is called a nominate subspecies or a nominotypical subspecies - the original species that was described before being split up into subspecies. ** C. c. fuscus, a species called the brown caiman ** C. c. apaporiensis, ''a species known as the Apaporis River caiman ** ''C. c. chiapasius Gallery Spectacled Caiman 2.png Spectacled Caiman 3.png Spectacled Caiman 4.png Spectacled Caiman 5.png Spectacled Caiman 6.png Spectacled caiman.jpg SpectacledCaiman.jpg caiman1.jpg caiman 2.jpg caiman 3.jpg Spectacled_caiman.jpg Real Spectacled Caiman.jpg Spectacled Caiman RL 2.jpeg Category:Creatures Category:Freshwater Life Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World